


unfinished song

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jihoon grabbed at the edge of the plastic bowl and set it quickly on the table, joining the other side dishes in the same type of plastic containers. he picked up the chopsticks next to it, sitting down as he put the first mouthful of rice in his mouth.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 8





	unfinished song

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super short drabble that i really wanted to write bc “i wish” on the new album hits really close to home

jihoon opened the lid of the container.

the steam rose against his face, the hotness hitting against him so suddenly that he had to move away from the container. he tried again, blowing the steam away and peeling the rest of the lid.

it wasn’t like this in the past. he would be cooking rice in a normal rice cooker and putting it inside two small bowls that would be sitting on the table right in front of the couch. things were different, everything had changed.

jihoon grabbed at the edge of the plastic bowl and set it quickly on the table, joining the other side dishes in the same type of plastic containers. he picked up the chopsticks next to it, sitting down as he put the first mouthful of rice in his mouth.

_ “you know.” jihoon can hear seokmin chewing right beside him. “you eat really fast.” _

_ “what does that have to do with this show?” _

_ laughter. “nothing. it just feels good to see you eat my cooking.” _

the tv was off. his phone was playing the unfinished track that he was supposed to give to the teacher two days ago. 

putting the first bite of meat in his mouth, he can feel his hunger blending into an empty feeling at the bottom of his stomach. jihoon ignored it, he always did.

with his mouth full of food, the song finished with no ending mark.


End file.
